The invention relates generally to target launchers for launching practice targets such as archery targets and “clay pigeons” for skeet shooting.
An example of a prior art target launcher is disclosed in Freeland et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,116 titled “Multiple Arm Target Launcher.”